What kind of love
by Ilargi iluna
Summary: The light that burns twice as bright burns for half as long. This doesn't mean it is easy for the people who remain. Neji is experiencing it first hand. Inuyasha/Naruto crossover. ONESHOT


_**This**__** idea has been in my head for a while, and I finally decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha**_

**What kind of love**

She was gone. Gone. The white eyed shinobi fell to the ground, his knees hitting the dirt painfully, drawing blood. Had he felt it, he would have been grateful for the distraction from his other pain. One he hadn't been trained to endure. Unlike physical pain, which would lead to blissful unconsciousness when it was too strong, this one would bring him to his knees, clench in his chest and prevent him from breathing, but never quite follow through with its threat of chocking him.

She had known from the beginning, but he hadn't wanted to listen. He had been willingly blind, not wanting to notice her pale features, her eyes that sunk down more with each passing day, despite keeping their unique shine in them. Her hands had always been delicate, but lately they had seemed fragile, as if they would break every time he held them reverently, worshipping them with soft kisses and caresses while they laid in bed, her small frame resting on his chest as they talked about anything and everything, just enjoying each other's company.

He remembered her words when he had first confessed to her. She had suspected it even then.

_What if love will leave your heart an open sore  
And I can't reveal what even I don't know?  
The love you feel you waste away on me  
What kind of love will let us bleed away?  
__No kind of love will make us bleed away_

Biting back a heart wrenching sob, he pounded his fist into the wet ground, the small pebbles breaking the skin on his knuckles. This didn't stop him from repeating the motion over and over until he couldn't feel either of his arms anymore. Desperate, in agony, he threw his head back, the silent rain mixing with his tears as he forgot all the property and decorum that had been ingrained into him from his very birth. The voice that screamed from his throat didn't sound like his own as he shouted at the heavens the most blood freezing cry heard by human or immortal.

She was the only one, his other half. The ray of sunshine that had filtered into his dark life, chasing away the shadows in his mind. He had told her so.

_If only you could be the one to take a look inside  
I feel so incomplete  
A broken man in need of mother love  
I'm suffering in silence and no one wants to see  
The only god is watching as I bleed  
The star above — my matching piece_

He screamed before the freshly carved white gravestone until his voice ran out and his throat bled. He couldn't stand it, he needed her by his side. Even when she barely could muster enough strength to get out of bed on her own, she had been the stronger of the two. The one who dealt with his dark broodings, the one who stood by his side when anything went wrong, the one who fought along with him and cared for him after he was wounded.

He reminisced of how, as she relented to his feelings, she had still been trying to protect him from what he was going through now.

_Oh, this love will leave your heart an open sore  
And I can't reveal what even I don't know  
This love you feel you waste away on me  
What kind of love will let us bleed away?  
__No kind of love will make us bleed away_

She had said that love wasn't meant to hurt. How wrong she had been. They had loved each other more than anyone would ever be able to understand. He still loved her more than he thought possible for a mere man. His soul was being torn apart as he collapsed onto his elbows, crying and praying and wishing that death would have mercy on him and take him away to meet her again, for this pain was more than he could survive. As he grounded his teeth together, his body shaking with sorrow and cold and desperation, he bitterly regretted the promise he had made to her not to take his own life after she was gone.

Thunder and lightning cracked above his prostrated form, but he ignored them, too far gone in his pain and loss. As he once again tried to scream his suffering, not being able to because of his shredded vocal chords, he was deemed worthy.

In another bolt of lightning, a crack appeared in the thin air beyond the tombstone, slowly spreading to reveal two figures standing in the circular portal. The brown haired shinobi didn't even notice, instead crushing fistfuls of freshly removed dirt from the resting place of his beloved. He noticed, however, when the shortest of the figures stepped forward from the portal and walked to the grave. His sorrow turned into shock as he noticed the canine features of the silver haired man, then into anger that left ground to full blown rage when the stranger starting digging out the tomb, bent on unearthing the coffin. Veins grew around his eyes as he activated his bloodline limit, falling into the gentle fist stance he had long since mastered.

"How dare you" he seethed, pouring all of his heartache into the anger that fuelled those words. "HOW DARE YOU!" he repeated, his voice cracking as he flew at the intruder.

The inu hanyou caught his fist effortlessly, and for the first time he saw the intense and solemn look of those golden eyes boring into him, commanding him to be still. He struggled to strike at him, but the next words he heard made him freeze.

"Do you wish for her to live?"

The elder of the Taisho brothers had stepped into the rain as well, and was standing a few feet away, his pose regal and his gaze unflinching. His voice had been measured and unfeeling, just stating a fact. Neji stared at him, shocked into stillness.

"What do you mean?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. What were they talking about? Pain and irrational hope mixed inside his heart as he waited for a response.

The tall inu Lord didn't respond, he merely motioned for his brother to follow as he turned around and walked into the portal. The red clad hanyou, who had unearthed the coffin while the shinobi was distracted, picked up the raven haired woman's corpse and answered in his brother's place.

"She's ours to protect. But if you want, we'll allow you to come with her" he said, cradling the small woman's frame to his chest. "Once you come, there'll be no going back. Decide now."

Neji didn't understand a word. He was beyond angry at the tender way the dog man was holding his beloved, he was confused about what had been revealed to him and he was hesitantly hopeful that they'd be able to follow through with their words. The sorrow and heartache only added to the mix of feelings rushing through him.

"Where are you taking her? What do you mean that she's yours to protect?" he asked, too confused to form rational thoughts.

"Decide" was the curt answer he got, as the hanyou stood next to the shrinking portal.

He swiftly pondered his options. He would leave his clan, his friends and his life as a ninja if he followed. But he'd have her. There really wasn't any decision to be made. Even if it was just a plot to kill him, he would be grateful. He'd rest without breaking his promise to his beloved. He nodded and followed.

As soon as he crossed to the other side, he found himself in a small, plain, white room. The dog man was waiting for him there, still holding the unmoving body in his arms. He nodded curtly and started walking, leaving the brown haired shinobi to follow.

After walking through several corridors, they arrived at a rather large room, decorated simply, but with exquisite taste. The inu hanyou walked over to the cream coloured bed and gently laid his precious cargo on it, tenderly brushing some of her bangs before retreating and walking up to him. Wordlessly, he reached inside his haori and took out a glowing pink sphere. He handed it to him.

"Give it to her when she wakes up" he said simply. Then he strolled out of the room, leaving the shoji open.

Neji inspected the strange jewel, but quickly turned his attention to the elder brother, who was standing next to the bed, his eyes closed and his right hand resting on one of his swords. He was going to ask what he was doing when the demon lord drew the sword, cutting through the woman's body before the shinobi could even react. Surprisingly enough, there wasn't any mark left where the silver blade had gone through. Then, he too left the room, shutting the door behind him.

As Neji walked up to the bed, he heard the silver haired demon's voice echo inside his head.

_You've been fighting for your soul  
And sometimes it takes a toll  
Hope one day you'll understand  
What it means to hold in hands  
What they call a fantasy  
It is nothing but a key  
To the world that now you're in  
That they call a wicked dream_

Standing beside the bed, he noticed that her face wasn't so sickly pale anymore; instead it had a rosy hue to it. Looking more closely, he noticed the faint rise and fall of her chest. Stunned, he felt the relief and the love welling up inside of him, tears of immense joy falling from his eyes as he fought the urge to crush her into his arms and never let go. A memory came to him of something his beloved used to mutter in her sleep. They were always the same words, though he'd never understood them at all.

_Walking on my own  
When I'm broken and alone  
I may feel you from inside  
From the other side of life_

Was it this that she meant? He never had the time to ponder it any longer, because that moment her eyes fluttered open, to reveal her glorious brown orbs, looking confusedly at him. He felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Kagome…"

_**There you have it, please let me know what you think.**_

_**The lyrics are from the songs 'What kind of love' and 'The Seven Angels' by Avantasia.**_


End file.
